


The World Will Never Forget Us, and We Will Never Forgive the World

by WriterWolfe618



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Fuck the show and the writers, GRRM better finish the books soon, Jon and Dany get a glimpse of the future and they are not having one bit of it, The actors are good though, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWolfe618/pseuds/WriterWolfe618
Summary: Jon and Dany both get a glimpse of the future during 7x02, and say fuck this shit, we're out.





	The World Will Never Forget Us, and We Will Never Forgive the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark Jon and Dany fic, and if that's not your style, turn away now. Like the highly funded canon au fanfic that the writers have been fumbling around with since season 5, you might think some of the character choices are a bit ooc, but that is not the point of this fic.

TYRION

For once in his life, Tyrion Lannister had no idea of what was going on. Everything had been going perfect, until that night the storm had hit, a few days after they had sent the Greyjoys, Sand Snakes, and Olenna Tyrell on their missions. He, Varys, and the Queen were all reminiscing on the night she was born, when suddenly a lightning strike had hit the beach nearby, and she had fallen down, clutching her head in pain. What made it even more confusing was when Grey Worm and Missandei had done the same. For a brief moment, he had feared that an assassin had poisoned the wine, but she had not yet touched her drink, and obviously the Unsullied wouldn't drink either. Then the moment passed, and they all stood up in shock. Daenerys was the first to cry out, reaching for a sobbing Missandei, who was also being embraced by the usually emotionless, now also sobbing Grey Worm. He and the Spider had looked on in confusion, at least until the three of them had looked over at the two of them with a rage he had never seen before. Without a single moment of hesitation, Grey Worm took a few steps forward and drove his spear through Varys' neck, twisting and wrenching it out as he fell down. He moved to kill Tyrion, but a sharp word from Daenerys stopped him. Instead he had been thrown in prison, after hearing Daenerys speak of some treason Varys had committed, or had yet to commit.

The next few days or hours passed by in a blur to Tyrion. They barely fed him, and he was met with stone cold silence from the Unsullied. Not even the gentle and sweet Missandei spared him a moment of her time. Eventually he came to to see the Queen standing outside his cell, looking at him with a cold rage, but also a terrible pain that he could not comprehend. That emotion was quickly squashed as she noticed him pushing himself to his feet. Her next words dropped him back to the ground.

"Your brother and sister are dead, and the Red Keep is a pile of smoldering ashes."

"Your Grace, I don't understand. We talked about this."

Her laugh was bitter and cold.

"Yes Tyrion, you talked, but I am through listening to clever men such as yourself. You, who betrayed us the moment your family was threatened. You, who even after everything we had gone through, after everything Cersei did, still tried to defend her, tried to stop me from taking my birthright. Even Varys, who tried to kill me himself, betrayed me less than you did. You will pay for your treason."

She was mad. Somehow, after everything that had happened to her, all the horrors, she had finally snapped. He realized he was on very thin ground, and spoke cautiously,

"I'm afraid I still don't understand what is going on. When did Varys try to kill you? When did I betray you?"

"I listened to your words once, but no longer. This time will be different. These are your last days, Tyrion Lannister, enjoy them until my husband comes."

An eternity of confusion and fear later, Tyrion found himself bound hand and foot and tossed near the edge of the throne room. A few minutes of silence passed before the doors opened, and Jon Snow of all people walked in, and behind him a horse sized dog. No that was Ghost, but the size of him was impossible somehow. Daenerys looked over at Ghost and arched a perfect eyebrow, saying in a somewhat softer tone,

"You're late. Last time you came here it was a few weeks earlier, nephew."

Nephew? What in the world was she talking about? He looked over at Jon. If anyone could pull Daenerys from this madness or stop her entirely, it would be him. He was the very image of Ned Stark, honor to the bone. The next words from the bastard's mouth silenced Tyrion immediately. The same cold rage he had seen on Daenerys was now present on Jon. In fact, the two of them seemed to share many features, now that he looked closer at them.

"I had a few traitors to execute in the North, as well as ensuring certain people didn't cross the Wall, or never left Oldtown. I hope Varys died slowly, Aunt."

"Grey Worm killed him before I could set the dragons on him, but he is dead and gone," she said as she began to walk towards him, "I hope you won't be doing anything rash or stupid, in the name of honor or mercy, right Aegon?"

Jon fell to his knees, tears down his face.

"I'd rather burn myself alive then hurt either of you ever again. I was wrong, and listened to the wrong people. You're the only one that matters."

Daenerys pulled his head to her stomach, stroking his smooth hair. Her voice was soft and kind.

"You are the only one who can give me what I truly want, so I will forgive you for your treason. They tried to tear us apart, and they succeeded, but this time they will fail. Tonight, we wed, and tomorrow, we rule."

Jon pushed himself to his feet, his eyes blazing in an unrecognizable rage.

"Fuck Westeros, and fuck the Iron Throne. It has been nothing but a curse and bane to our family, and they deserve nothing but the cold death the Night King will bring."

Daenerys was quiet for a moment, glancing back at Tyrion, who was being sniffed at by Ghost. She turned to face Jon.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

Jon smirked, his hand resting on his sword.

"The Wall will not fall this time, because we won't let any of the dragons come even within a mile past the Neck. And even if he does find a way to get past it, let him. The Night King can be king of the ashes in Westeros. I want that red door, Dany, and I want it all with you. We can go to Essos, and find it."

Daenerys smiled, and then they were kissing with a mad passion. Tyrion was almost certain they were going to start fucking each other in the middle of Dragonstone's throne room. They broke apart eventually, breathing heavily. The Queen managed to pant out,

"Essos might not take kindly to the dragons returning."

"Then they burn, and we will rebuild their cities to accept us, or burn them all again."

The two nodded, and turned to face Tyrion, who was lying there in a puddle of his own making. Their eyes were filled with pain and rage, ice and fire, madness and greatness. Or perhaps it was all the same. Jon knelt down and looked at him closely, his face turning into a cold sneer and a mad gaze that Jaime had once spoke of when he was deep in his cups.

"Never forget what you are, for the rest of the world will not. That is what you told me all those years ago, wasn't it Tyrion. Well I can promise you this, the world will never forget either of us, at least those that we allow to remain. Ghost, kill."

Tyrion Lannister felt a burning sensation in his neck as long canine fangs ripped into his skin, and then after a quick twist, he felt nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> When I am done sobbing and screaming, I will return to my happier fics where the characters are not completely changed into unrecognizable people two episodes before the show is ending, just for the sake of lols or drama. I swear to you all, that they won't take writing fanfic from me. I will not stop writing happy in love Jonerys, no matter whatever the shit just happened, and definitely no matter what happens next sunday. 
> 
> P.S. This is not the fic to discuss the latest episode. I will ignore those comments if you ask me about the show. I'm not talking about it.
> 
> Also, if you want to come here and gloat about the show is ending, or say any shit about the two leads, fuck you. I will ignore and delete your comments.


End file.
